Clan Bladewind
Clan Bladewind has existed across the generations of War, but until recently was removed from said conflict due to an old Chief. Now that Clan Bladewind is under the rule of the old Chiefs less peaceable son, the drums and fires of war begin echoing again.. History Clan Bladewind refused to fight during the First War. However, due to the intense pressures of the rest of the Horde, they fell in line to begin the search of Blood and Glory for the Second War. They existed, swelling the ranks of the mounted raiders and warriors alike. The Bladewinds fielded strong warriors, but had little warlocks during their early times. They were looked upon with the distrust that still exists today. Now that the Horde has been reforged by Thrall, Clan Bladewind generally refuses to have anything to do whatsoever with Warlocks. ---- The Clan existed for four years in the Barrens, untill the actions of its ageing Chief sent it to ruin. He sent their strongest warriors, Khakin included, on a war path to Desolace to attack the Kolkar. Needless to say, the majority of the warriors were slaughtered in an ambush. Khakin arrived with a motley band of survivors to find his home and Clan aflame, and his father dead. He took the axe of the Chief, and lead the survivors to a new location. In exchange for warriors, Thrall has given them food and protection at their new home of Far Watch Post. The warriors and raiders of Clan Bladewind quickly leapt to the challenge, moving to join the Warsong's out in Kargathia Keep. They are now in some form of control regarding the operations out there, and they are desperately trying to re-open the supply lines that have been damaged in the north by Forest Song, and cut off in the south by the demons. Activities Every Sunday the Bladewinds head to the Broken Keel in order to drink themselves stupid and swap stories. However, more recently, their aims have been far more war-like than the old peaceable Chiefs. He had them grow food and cactus apples on the not-so-very fertile land around their old home. Khakin has been raising his warriors for an excursion into Ashenvale for quite some time now, and its unlikely that the young warrior will stay his fist for long. The Bladewind Clan burns with the fires of hatred towards the Kal'dorei, ready to burn their villages to the ground and destroy their precious forest. Policies Before joining, a roleplay interview must take place. This is for us to see your level of roleplay, and if you're the sort we want in the Bladewinds. We accept either Trolls or Orcs, and generally any class. Warlocks and Death Knights would have to work quite hard, however, as Warlocks are severly distrusted and most of the Clan are unsure about Death Knights. The main policy is that all able to fight must do so when called upon by the War Leader, or the Chief. The Chief or the War Leader are permitted to call Raiders and Warriors to attacks in Ashenvale when they see fit, and Raiders are obliged to answer the call whenever it is put out. Officers Chief Khakin of Bladewind Elder Hebi Elder Ograh Other information See also Category:Guilds